Worlds Apart
by UrSharona
Summary: Sir Cloud  is the most respected but heartless knight ofthe Shinra Kingdom, but when he sets his eyes on the lovely PrincessTifa, it's enough to melt his cold,cold heart.  A shame she isbetrothed. Cloti.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

Disclaimer: The Final Fantasy franchise belongs to Sqaure Enix, it staff and investors, I in no way profit from this story.

Summary: Sir Cloud is the most respected but heartless knight of the Shinra Kingdom, but when he sets his eyes on the lovely Princess Tifa, it's enough to melt his cold,cold heart. A shame she is betrothed. Cloti.

The Shinra kingdom was the most richest and prized kingdom of them all, it was ruled by the late kings elder son Prince Rufus; whom many had proclaimed king already, King Rufus's personal guards were the Knights of Round, four of the fiercest warriors in the land that followed the trait of the dragon, they were Lady Elena, Sir Reno and Sir Rude. They were led by Sir Cloud, they were all orphaned but raised by the Knights of Round, Cloud was proclaimed the leader because of his longer years with the Knights.

And so after the recent battle with the Wu Tai Nation, which the Shinra Kingdom had won proudly a knight on a black horse wearing entirely silver shimmering armor rode through the village that led up to the castle, the villagers knew him all to well.

Sir Cloud was feared, for he was merciless with those who dared cross his path, many of the older villagers bowed before him, the women begged for his attention while the young stared in aw.

"Raise the gates!" Sir Cloud ordered the watchmen of the castle, the watchmen trembled at the sound of his voice, and scrambled to open the gates as fast as they possibly could.

Cloud gave no gratitude, the watchmen were beneath him after all. Feeling that his presence was needed else ware, Cloud made his way into the castle.

Almost immediately, he was greeted by Lady Elena, who appeared calm, but in hurry.

"Sir Cloud" Lady Elna said as she greeted him, her right arm crossed over her chest; the sign of the dragon hood "Our future King, has summoned us"

Cloud returned the greeting "What does his highness need Elena?"

"I do not know, but I know it is of most urgency" she informed him promptly "Come, The rest of the knights are expecting us as well"

Cloud nodded and followed Lady E;ena through the halls of the cold dark castle, as they neared the throne room the walls were decorated with bright crimson silks, with red and gold banners .The image of a gold dragon,was imprinted on each one of those banners. it was after all the royal crest..

"Announcing, Sir Cloud and Lady Elena" the guard announced them as they entered the throne room. As Lady Elena had said the other knights were already standing before the future king. Sir Reno, and Sir Rude were ahead of them as always.

King Rufus eyed them all, quirking his upper lip he addressed them "Cloud"

"Mi lord" was Cloud's response as he bowed for his king " What task are you honoring us with today?"

The future King smiled "As you, and your fellow Knights already know" He started "In the following month it will be my twenty-fourth birthday"

"And so?" Cloud asked, unsure of where the Prince was going with this.

"My promised, Princess Tifa of Lockhart is as pure as the newborn sun" he continued "And I would like her to be kept that way until our wedding night"

"And what does my lord ask of us?" Cloud had heard of this princess, he had learned of her betrothal to Rufus several years ago.

Rufus looked pleased "I would like for you four, to go to the kingdom of Lockhart, and bring my promised to my kingdom, where I can keep my eye on her"

"As you wish sire"

Rufus sat back on his throne "Bring her to me as soon as possible, there are many who seek out this princess, her safety is should be your first concern"

"It will be your grace" Cloud accepted his task and stood up "Our future King has spoken" Cloud spoke to his troupe sternly, as the three stood up straight "We leave now!"

As soon as the afternoon sun fell, the four Knights, being led by Sir Cloud were riding proud through the woods, the journey to the Lockhart kingdom would not be a long one at least three days worth of traveling on horseback.

"What do you think the Princess looks like?" Lady Elena asked curiously,her eyes sparked with interest.

"She is probably a spoiled brat, she might even be ugly since no other king or prince has taken her for a bride already" Sir Reno, who was the most crass out of the four, his comments angered Si r Rude and Lady Elena.

"That is not a nice thing to say of our lords future bride!" Rude yelled at Reno.

"Rude is right Reno" Elena defended the princess..

"Well don't act as if it is not true!" Reno went on "From what I hear, she has driven away at least seven suitors, and to top things off, I also hear she is a witch!"

"Reno!" Rude and Elena snapped.

"Reno, please because your are jealous of another woman taking your place of dominance, do not insult her for you do not even know her, let alone have ever even met her" Cloud qupped, his tone calm and confident.

Reno's face turned a beat red as Elena and Rufus laughed, It was a joke of Cloud's to compare Reno to a woman, Reno was extremely loyal to Rufus, almost like a queen would be to her king.

"It's not funny!" Reno yelled " Do I look like jester to you?!" He barked angrily, afterwards; the quartet rode on with laughter and many arguments until camp.

As the others slept comfortably Cloud stayed on guard, it was naturally his duty, he could never really sleep a full nights worth.

For now Cloud decided on their Itinerary, which rodes to take and which rivers to cross, Cloud was as well a bit of a traveler, he had raided so many enemy lands that he practically remembered every route there and back.

Cloud then stood up and covered his black steed with his blanket, his horse needed it more than he did, he was his only true friend aside from the other knights, his steed had accompanied him through so many battles with him. Many vicious ones, and still he lived on, just like his master.

The horse nibbled on his cape as he covered him with the blanket, "You deserve it old boy" Cloud said as he patted the horse's stomach, the horse was the only one who could truly see him like this.

"get a good night sleep dear friend, tomorrow we continue our journey"

Cloud then put out the campfire.

-

I wrote this story several years ago, I think I was fifteen, wow three years now! I would have updated it some...but...I was too lazy teehee!.


	2. Welcoming Commitee

Worlds apart

Chapter 2 "Welcoming Committee"

* * *

Three traveling days passed quickly. Sir Cloud and his knights so far had not encountered any trouble, if anything it was a short and boring journey, it almost disappointed the young knight. Sir Cloud had quickly rid of those feelings. He had a mission on his hands now, and he was dead set on completing it safely.

Reno,Rude, and Elena. Were riding at his sides, all were silent as they officially crossed the border, a long wooden bridge that marked the end of the Shinra Kingdoms land. They were now in Lockhart lands, Cloud had journeyed here once before so he knew this. It had been many years since his last visit, memories from it flooded his mind. Sir Cloud had remembered the kingdom to be peaceful, no problems of any kind at the time.

Of course the Kingdom of Lockhart had been tranquil then, Sir Cloud could not help but wonder if it was still as peaceful as it was then.

"Were almost there" Elena sighed happily. She had grown tired and restless from traveling for so long, so she was delighted at the thought of resting in the palace. Lady Elena's enthusiasm was not met by her comrade Sir Reno, who was staring ahead with a grumpy expression on his heart shaped face.

"Well I hope they treat us with respect" Reno huffed "From what I hear, The Lockhart family is the rudest of all living royals! They treat their guests like commoners. Even great knights like us!" Reno insulted. Upon stating his opinion, Rude and Elena both showed signs of annoyance.

"YOU hear a lot of things Sir Reno!" Elena stated in an icy voice. Sir Reno was starting to anger Lady Elena with his gossip. In Lady Elena's opinion, To hold contempt against the Kings bride- meant disrespecting the king himself. Elena loved and respected her king, and it was only natural that her loyalty transfer onto the future Queen consort; who's honor Elena was set on protecting.

"I only repeat what I hear! And what I repeat is repeated by others!. So such talk must have some sort of truth to it!" Sir Reno glared at his comrade. He was not going to be talked down too, not by Elena who's rank was beneath his.

A war of words began between the two knights, much to the chagrin of both Rufus and Cloud. Both whom just wanted a peaceful silence the rest of the way. The annoying exchange of insults began to give Sir Cloud a painful headache, He was going to put an end to this fight.

"Why is it that when we speak of our Lady and the Lockhart family, an argume-" Sir Cloud would not finish his sentence; as he was sent flying backwards of his horse. Fen his horse stood up on its hind legs in response, its front legs kicking widely into the air in fear.

"Cloud!"Reno, Rude and Elena cried out; shock clear in their tone.

A terrible icy sting in his left shoulder, made sir Cloud's right hand reach for it. An arrow. They were under attack.

"Grab your weapons!" Cloud ordered, his voice thundering proudly despite his injury. Immediately the other knights jumped off of their horses, their weapons in their hands. All three stood in a battle stance, their eyes and ears alert.

Cloud struggled to his feet, his right hand still over his wound. The arrow had gone all the way through his shoulder, the sharp point darting right out his back. His hand was red with his own blood. Regardless, he would fight along side them.

Out of the trees came a voice. Proud yet gruff, but full of warning.

"Stand down! Or it will mean more arrows!" it was a man who said this "The King of Lockhart orders your surrender!".

The King of Lockhart?!. What was this treachery? The Lockharts and the Shinra's had a treaty! Why would the king order the arrest of the Knights of Round?.

"Cloud..." Elena's tone was uneasy, she awaited Cloud's orders. As did the others.

"Stand down, I will settle this" Sir Cloud instructed. Elena, Rude and Reno dropped their weapons, but did not let their guard down. Upon seeing their surrender, the opposing soldiers began to show themselves. Many jumped down from the trees, archers and crossbowman. Swordsman and skirmishers showed themselves from behind the trees. They had hidden so well, Sir Cloud took it as a personal insult.

How could he and his knights,the most fiercest warriors in all of the world, have fallen into such a simple trap?. Cloud cursed himself for dropping his guard, he was never that careless. Gripping his shoulder, the wooden arrow still pierced him; he was losing blood. From the amount coming out, Cloud knew he did not have much time before he lost consciousness.

He needed to straighten this matter out fast, or else it would mean his death.

"Who is your leader?" Cloud questioned the men before him, his heart was starting to race, he felt his skin turn cold. Soon his breathing would quicken. He was running out of time. "I want to speak with your leader!" Cloud shouted.

"Hold your tongue boy!" A tall man; with flowing raven hair stepped forward. His clothing as red as Cloud's blood "Your country has such nerve, coming back here after the atrocities you have committed, we should kill you on the spot" he hissed, the hatred he felt was great, so great that Cloud could feel it burning in his own soul.

Sir Cloud's eyes narrowed soon after, what atrocities had his country committed?. As far as Cloud knew, there had never been a war between Lockhart and Shinra. This man was mistaken, Cloud knew immediately that his troupe had been confused with another enemy.

"My country has never hurt you, We are of the Shinra kingdom. Knighted by the late king himself!"Sir Cloud stated proudly, his blue eyes hard as stones.

"You lie!" the man growled. Cloud glared.

"Knights of Round, Identify your selves!" Cloud ordered his men, and all thrust their right hands forward in balled fists. The crest of the dragon hood shimmered brightly on their gauntlets from the sunlight, clear enough for the man to see.

The man's eyes turned grim, his skin pale.

"Stand down!" he shouted at his men, raising his arm high. Cloud grinned, they were safe, his men would be safe. With that thought, he fell to the ground with a loud thud; his armor clattering as he finally succumbed to his injury.

"Cloud!" Rude, Elena, and Reno cried out his name. With the arrows pointed safely away from them, the three Knights ran over to aid their leader. The man with the flowing black hair, crouched down next to them, Cloud had fallen on his side, so the arrow was still intact. Not an inch further than wear it rested.

"Well have to remove it" Said the man " Forgive me Sir knight, I did not know who you were" Cloud was still somewhat awake, enough to respond.

"Than next time...Identify before you strike"Cloud jested, despite the pain he felt.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do" The man with black hair bowed his head, then reached for the arrow. Gripping the sharp metal, the man broke it off. And then with one clean swift, pulled out the rest of the arrow.

"Aaahhh!!" Cloud cried out through clenched teeth, as blood poured out from the wound. Elena screeched and lunged herself at the man for causing Cloud more pain, Reno and Rude quickly pulled her away.

Her shouting was the last thing Cloud heard before he fell into darkness.


End file.
